<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rearranging the puzzle that is Konoha and team seven by pastelcoveredtealeaves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517897">Rearranging the puzzle that is Konoha and team seven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelcoveredtealeaves/pseuds/pastelcoveredtealeaves'>pastelcoveredtealeaves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rewriting what team seven should have been [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF everyone, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Good Orochimaru (Naruto), Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, M/M, Multi, PLS IT TAKES SO LONG FOR KISSES, POV Alternating, Protective Haruno Sakura, Sasuke timetravels, Slow Burn, Time Travel Fix-It, and redemption, annoying rabbit chakra goddess, confused jiraiya, confused team seven, first work ever, gaara needs help, horny teens, i cannot do this, i just really wanted phones and videogames sorry, ill add the rest later - Freeform, ino bashing, lee is a disaster gay, lots of team secrets, mandatory beach trip, modern au ig, naruto is pretty and sasuke is a disaster bi, neji bashing, oblivious teens, p a i n, p o l y, sai is a lost boi, sakura has an ancient clan cause i said so, send help, talk of rape and non con, there is so much to write, this is a long fic so i hope your here for the ride, yeah shit gets kinda dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelcoveredtealeaves/pseuds/pastelcoveredtealeaves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sasuke is in his twelve year old body again. chaos happens. and feelings are realized.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rewriting what team seven should have been [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. a heads up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>just wanted to get this out there i might cross post on wattpad.<br/>
this fic will take a while to do i have 7 arcs planned out<br/>
if you came for cannon them leave i dont remeber half of the story lol<br/>
this story will be a mess<br/>
some triggering topics<br/>
lots of danzo bashing<br/>
so yeah just warning yall shit hits the fan. multiple times.<br/>
this is also like the first fic ive ever written so-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. what the actual fuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sasuke wakes up and has never been more lost in all his years of life</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first chapter... please leave tips in the comments i have no idea how this works and i am so lost</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke wakes up to the sound of an alarm going off and freezes (the last time he used an alarm he was 15). So of course his next step is to asses the situation, so he lays there while his alarm goes off and tries to figure out where he is when it finally hits him</p><p> </p><p>he hasn't heard this alarm since he was fucking 12.</p><p>and if that doesn't cause him to bolt upwards what will.</p><p> </p><p>So frantically ( because what the actual fuck is happening right now how is this possible) he reaches for the source of the noise and somehow manages to pale more than what should be humanly possible</p><p>fuck.</p><p>______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>After at least five mental break downs and the complete destruction of his clans training grounds Sasuke would like to say he's fine (he's not but no-ones here to judge him so-)</p><p>so being the fucking adult and amazing ninja that he is (he's really just trying to pretend he's in control honestly) he figures out what's happening.<br/>bad news-he's a twelve year old again (yay)<br/>good news- all his friends are alive?</p><p>so while desperately holding on to some sense of norm he attempts to tree hop to the academy.<br/>only to fall flat on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Curse stupid twelve year old bodies.</p><p>______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>If you thought he would give up you are sorely mistaken , he's the Uchiha prodigy (and a goddamn adult thank you very much).<br/>So of course he, like all mentally unstable overachievers do , aggressively attempts it over and over until he can finally do it (though its not perfect).</p><p> </p><p>What he didn't account for was how late it would make him, so when he finally arrives at the academy everyone is already there and the room is dead silent.<br/>and wow, was this what they all looked like at 12-</p><p> </p><p>But because he's Sasuke he walks over to his seat (completely ignoring Iruka's bewildered gaze ) and sits down there, actively pretending that he was here all along.</p><p>Iruka looks completely lost (they really don't pay him enough to deal with this bullshit) but continues none the less<br/>"o..kay.. um team seven consists of..."<br/>sasuke freezes because seriously? He just had to come back to this day of all days and promptly bangs his head on his table.</p><p>'fuck' indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PLEASE I AM DESPERATE FOR WRTING TIPS I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN BEFORE JCDBDBVCJSBA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meeting the team (again) and awkward invites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My first impression of you is that hmm… “, he pauses pretending to think (Sasuke knows he isn’t)”I hate you” he smiles before continuing “meet me on the roof in five minutes “and disappears into leaves.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was hard to write, I really hope it wasn't too cringe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke swears they’ve been waiting for three hours now (not that he was keeping count) and his jonin sensei still hadn’t shown up.</p><p>So instead of engaging in conversation like a normal person he chose to observe and in all honesty what he saw really shouldn’t shock him.</p><p>He never noticed it when he was younger but Sakura wasn’t the annoying head over heels in love fangirl that he remembers and Naruto wasn’t at all as oblivious he made himself seem.</p><p>She and Naruto seem to have some kind of rhythm (seeing how no matter how much the pinkette may yell and the blond she took care not to hit him too hard and no matter how it may look from an outsiders point of view Naruto does know when to back off) and seeing this dynamic fills Sasuke with such a feeling of loneliness, cause he already doesn’t belong and-</p><p>“Yo”</p><p>Sasuke is flung out of his thoughts when he hears his sensei’s voice. ‘Kakashi’ his mind supplies ‘your family, protector he died for you goddamnit-</p><p>Wow he suddenly just feels like crying.</p><p>Thankfully he is forced back to reality by Naruto accidentally nudging him while going on animatedly about something.<br/>
He is promptly silenced when Kakashi opens his mouth to speak for the second time.</p><p>“My first impression of you is that hmm… “, he pauses pretending to think (Sasuke knows he isn’t)”I hate you” he smiles before continuing “meet me on the roof in five minutes “and disappears into leaves.</p><p>Sasuke sighs (ignoring the desperate need to bang his head against the wall) because seeing your teacher alive after you just recently saw him die has to be some form of torture.<br/>
He then gets up and heads to the bathroom (he needs to collect his thoughts) to go pee.<br/>
Ignoring the questioning glances his teammates are sending him.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>When he finally arrives at the rooftop he notices, that in his attempts to collect his thoughts he had ended up being the last one here.</p><p>( if his behavior from earlier wasn’t confusing his teammates then this surely was. The great Uchiha Sasuke was late of all things)</p><p>“Maa...now that were all here how about you introduce yourselves” he paused, pointing at the blond he continued, “How about you?”</p><p>Naruto jumps up grinning widely and opening his mouth to speak only to get shut down by Sakura.<br/>
“How do we know we can trust you? “She asks her sensei he small face contouring into a suspicious glare.</p><p>Kakashi sighs looking amusedly at his student attempts to intimidate him (he thought she looked like a growling puppy) before speaking.<br/>
‘listen pup, I’m in charge of you and in all honesty don’t need to nor do I want to tell you anything but if you insist” he straightens and looks directly in her eyes, “my name is Hatake Kakashi, I am a jonin of konohagakure my likes are unimportant, the same goes for my dislikes and my hobbies are none of your business”</p><p>Sasuke watches the scene amusedly (did Kakashi just called Sakura pup?) because Kakashi was a grown man and for some reason seemed to be asserting dominance over a 12 year old girl.</p><p>“Now”, he looks pointedly at Naruto (ignoring Sakura’s offended glare and Sasuke’s amused snort)” you were saying?”</p><p>“I’M UZUMAKI NARUTO, I LOVE RAMEN AND ONE DAY IM GONNA BE THE HOKAGE DATTEBAYO!”</p><p>“Idiot” Sasuke muttered in annoyance at the loud blond (refusing to admit how badly he missed his voice)</p><p>“What did you just say you bastard!” came Naruto’s enraged roar.</p><p>“Naruto-Baka, Leave Sasuke-kun alone!”</p><p>Seeing that this would probably go on for a while Kakashi flared his killing intent, effectively silencing the trio.<br/>
“Next”</p><p>“Um…I’m Haruno Sakura….what I like…..um who I like.” She glanced at Sasuke and quickly looked away blushing heavily rendering herself speechless.</p><p>(Kakashi sweatdropped at the sight)</p><p>(Sasuke looked close to a demon with now hard he was scowling)</p><p>Kakashi sighed, feeling himself getting more and more fed up with his team (the next time he saw the Hokage he was going to have serious words with him for saddling him with this mess).</p><p>“Next”<br/>
“My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like tomatoes and cats, I dislike loud things”, he glared at Naruto” and I guess I just want to live”</p><p>(He ignored the shocked looks on his teammate’s faces and Kakashi’s bewildered gaze)</p><p>Kakashi cleared his throat before continuing awkwardly (because what the fuck?! This was not the Uchiha Sasuke on the files, goddamnit.)<br/>
“Meet me back here in a weeks’ time for a survival test, you should also probably pack at least a weeks’ worth of supplies”<br/>
Before disappearing into a pile of leaves, again.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke was confused.</p><p>A weeks’ time? That was not what he had said the last time (they were to meet the next day for a bell test weren’t they?) He wanted to know what changed but his attention was caught by Naruto asking Sakura for a date (before being violently shut down).</p><p>An idea sparked within Sasuke</p><p>A horrible, stupid idea</p><p>There was no way his team would agree to this</p><p>So why did he-</p><p>“How about a we all hang out for a sleepover at my place”, he asked under the pretense of calm.’fuckfuckfuckfuck-‘</p><p>“Huh?!” came Naruto’s confused shout.</p><p>(Drowning out Sakura’s almost violent agreement, Sasuke thought her face was going to spilt with how hard she was smiling.)</p><p>“It’s just an offer; you don’t have to agree but were going to be on this team for a while so we could at least try to be on good terms”. He then turned quickly making his way home; desperately hoping his teammates hadn’t seen the furious blush on his face.</p><p>(He failed to notice the slight blush painting the face of the blond and the glint of hope in his eyes).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i needed to get this out, so thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>